


Not a Smart Move

by shturman



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shturman/pseuds/shturman
Summary: Palermo and Helsinki are on the run after a successful heist. They stay in a hotel. Palermo feels bad about being with Helsi. As he should tbh.
Relationships: Helsinki | Mirko Dragic/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Not a Smart Move

“You’re not a very smart man, are you?”

Martín was resting his head on the lap of his Serbian comrade, friend and lover. His cheek was pressed firmly to the other man’s leg. The heat from the large strong body was warming his skin even through the rough fabric of Mirko’s jeans. 

“I guess not. I’m no engineer.” Answered Mirko softly, stroking Martin’s hair. The hotel room they stayed in for the night (still being on the run after finishing the job) was quiet; he could hear the shuffle of Martín’s hair every time he ran his hand across it. 

Martín didn’t smile at Mirko’s joke. He just placed his hand on the other man’s thigh, seeking more of his warmth. 

“How can you not understand that I’ll only bring you pain?..”

“Don’t say that, Palermo--”

“Martín.”

“Martín. I know exactly what I’m doing--”

“No, you don’t”, interrupted Martín once again and sat up on the bed, smoothing down his shirt. “No, Mirko, you don’t know. This thing you think you’re getting into, it’s ugly. And you’ve been through enough already.”

Mirko looked down but Martín immediately placed his hands on his cheeks and made him look up at him.

“Mirko. Friend. You need someone to take care of you now. And I’m willing to do it. I am, really. I can be your shoulder, your friend. But…” Martín took a moment to brace himself, looking into those beautiful, kind, sad blue eyes that promised so much love. “If I will be your boyfriend, your partner, your full-time lover, you will see too much ugliness. You won’t be able to avoid it. And I won’t be able to hide it.” Martín’s voice was starting to get shaky so Mirko put a comforting hand on his neck. “Mirko, Mirko, Mirko. There’s no way to avoid my night terrors, my fucking fits, the bitterness, the assholeness of a butthurt alcoholic that I am. Because that’s who I am. An asshole alcoholic who blames life for being a puta.” Martín shook his head. “It’s not pretty. And even though the sex might be fabulous, the behind-the-scenes… it’s certainly not pretty, my bear.” 

“You done now?”

“For now yes,” Martín ignored a tear running down his cheek. “But if it didn’t persuade you, I will continue.”

“Don’t”, laughed Mirko softly, swiping the tear off Martín’s cheek and kissing the wet spot. The beard ticked Martín’s face and he smiled weakly. Oh how he didn’t want to let this sweetheart go… 

“I know Martín,” Mirko pulled the smaller man into a hug. “I even know that you’ll probably never love me as much as you loved Berlin.” Matín stiffened in his arms for a moment. “I know that. But I want to be with you, little man. You are my life now.”

Martín grabbed his back tightly, clutching his T-shirt in his fists. He caught himself sniffling and rubbed his eyes into Mirko’s shoulder. 

He pulled back to look at Mirko.

“That’s what Andrés was to me.” He knew he was hurting him, but he had to do it.

Mirko shook his head and tried his best to smile.

“I know. It doesn’t matter to me.”

Martín sighed heavily and pressed his head into Mirko’s firm chest.

“God… How can I make you leave me?”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“Of course not, my love.”

“Then it’s settled.”

Martín closed his face with his hands and cried. He felt helpless, he felt like a bad man. He felt exhausted. 

“You’re gonna get hurt, and then you’re gonna leave.”

“I’ve been hurt over and over,” said Mirko, wrapping his hands around sobbing Martín. “And I’m still here.”

I won’t be, wanted to say Martín. If you leave, I won’t be here anymore. But he couldn’t bring himself to be that of an asshole to actually say that. So he just kept crying. He described his worst fits, how he got into fights just for the sake of it, how he didn’t sober up for weeks, how he fucked every male who was willing, in the alleys, in the bathrooms, wherever, how he didn’t care for himself, how he didn’t know how to love anymore.

“I am not asking you to love me back, Martínito. Let us just have each other.”

Mirko kissed Martín on the temple and took the other man’s shirt off. Martín, not quite knowing if they were to fuck or to go to sleep, just let him do it. Then, Mirko took off his own T-shirt and pants, kicking off the boots and the socks in the process. Martín just watched him undress, his eyelids were heavy from exhaustion and crying but he didn’t want to close his eyes just yet. 

“Mirko,” he said. “Come here.”

Mirko looked up at him and smiled. He stood up from the bed, a giant of a man, and then walked to the other side and slid under the covers behind Martín.

“You come here,” he murmured. 

When Martín turned around to look at him, he was met with the softest smile he has ever seen on a man, and with the eyes so full of love he wanted to punch himself for being, undeservingly, an object of such affection. 

“Take your pants off and let’s sleep.”

Martín smiled and did exactly as he was told. He turned the lights off and let Mirko wrap him in his big arms around him, Martín’s nose was buried in the other man’s chest. He smelled good, he was warm and soft, and he could hear his heart beating strong and steady, like a heart of a healthy man with a whole life ahead of him. 

“Don’t make decisions for me,” whispered Mirko. “If I choose to ruin my life, that’s on me.”

“You really are not a smart man,” laughed Martín into his chest even though he wanted to cry. 

“But now I have an engineer to make me smart.” 

Mirko placed a kiss on top of his head and slowly stroked his back until he felt Martín’s breathing calm down.

**Author's Note:**

> did i project myself on palermo no i didn't because i did 
> 
> thank you v much for reading this quick silly lil thing!
> 
> please let me know if you liked it <3 and have a good day!


End file.
